Blind Love
by Miyu6
Summary: Robin looses her eyesight and with it her craft. But does that mean she will loose her job and possibly Amon as well?
1. Secrets

Universal Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin. Arigatou.

****

Blind Love

Chapter 1- Secrets

By Miyu

She stumbled about trying to find her way up the stairs and to headquarters. She couldn't see…and she hadn't told anyone. The incident caused her her sight, and not even Amon knew, for which she felt guilty. She never meant to keep anything from him but she knew he counted on her and she hadn't the guts to tell him. She didn't even know if he truly had feelings for her at all.

__

'Even if he doesn't return the feeling…I'll love him anyway. Even if he doesn't accept me after he finds out.'

Upon reaching the door Robin thought a second before touching the handle. What if she lost her job for it? She was almost utterly worthless without her sight. How could she ever hope to be able to use her powers again if she couldn't even see what she was aiming at? Robin sighed dejectedly and almost walked away.

"I can't do it. I just can't…"

"Robin?"

"Doujima?"

"Yeah…what are you doing here so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Robin laughed though it was obviously forced as Doujima stared at her.

"I would tell you why I'm here early…but for some reason that doesn't seem as important right now. Something's wrong…isn't it?"

"N-no. What makes you t-think--"

"Robin."

Robin sighed and sat down on the steps, wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them against her chest. Doujima sat down beside her and waited for her to say something.

"Robin…does this have anything to do with Amon by any chance?"

"Not particularly."

"What's up then?"

Robin turned her head in Doujima's direction and for the first time Doujima saw nothing in the young 15 year old's eyes. Normally she was either really pensive or depressed and the other half of the time she was on the happy side, keeping peoples spirits up even while in her 'detective mode.' But Doujima saw nothing but blankness.

"Robin, your eyes…"

Robin fought back tears.

__

'Why me God? Why me?'

"What happened? It's from the battle isn't it? I wasn't there like I should have been…if I was I would have known and probably stopped by and--"

"No…I wouldn't want to put you through all that trouble."

"It's not trouble at all. Besides, it's not like I do anything _else_ around here. But Robin…what exactly happened?"

***

The room was shrouded in darkness, a feeling Robin was all too familiar with. Her powers were useless in this kind of black so naturally she had a flashlight with her. She turned it on quickly and shone it around the room, the rays lighting up a portion of the room at a time. A desk was visible, then a piano, then a coffee table. Nothing seemed the least bit suspicious, but then, that's how many mysteries are. Robin sighed to herself and turned to face Amon who had volunteered to go with her.

  
"Nothing, I suppose we really don't have a chance of finding anything until we can light this room up properly. There might be clues elsewhere that we just aren't finding with this flashlight."

Amon nodded as Robin walked out of the room and he followed close behind her. Slowly they walked down the dimly lit hallway, an eerie feeling in both of their guts.

"Something feels wrong…" Robin warned, unconsciously moving closer to Amon who took no notice of it.

"Hai. Very wrong. But like you said we really can't do anything in this kind of dark. Stay close to me though. We needn't loose you because then we would have to get yet another new replacement."

Robin nodded and blushed only slightly.

__

'Is it just me or is he being more protective than usual?'

A blinding flash of light appeared and nearly knocked the two off their feet as they flew backwards, Robin landing on Amon's chest with a thud.

"Robin. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes…"

But in all honesty she wasn't so sure. She couldn't see anything and wondered if it was the same with Amon. He seemed unaffected, probably due to the dark sunglasses he often wore perched on his nose as an extra precaution. Robin rubbed her eyes and still saw nothing. She couldn't even see her own fingers that she held directly in front of her nose. Amon was ahead of her now and finally they managed to find her way out of the apartment alright with only a bit of stumbling on Robin's part. Amon never knew. He had told Robin he would report back and that she was free to go home since her own apartment was right down the road. She had to find her own way now.

The next day she had told her friend she needed to go to the doctor, never telling her why.

"Just because." She said.

There was no fighting as Robin was driven to the doctor. Not a word was spoken until Robin climbed out of the car.

"Would you be willing to pick me up around 12 when my appointment is over?"

"Well alright. I'll see you then Robin."

"Arigatou."

The car sped off as Robin was once again left to find her own way up the stairs. They were steep she knew after climbing only a few of them. She had almost fallen twice as she finally reached the top, letting go of the bar and pushing the door open. A doctor met her there after telling them she would be needing assistance on the way to the ophthalmologist.

***

~*~*~ Well guys, this is my first Witch Hunter Robin story and I hope it's at least satisfactory. I've only seen the first 4 episodes so naturally you guys will have to wait for further installments until I can see some more of the series and get to better understand it. If there is some flaw in this story (for those of you that have seen more of the series) then please alert me of it either through email or through a review and I'll change it. I really have no idea but I love the series and I can already see a strong relationship building between Amon and Robin despite the age difference. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Arigatou minna-san!~*~*~ Miyu


	2. Despair

****

Blind Love

Chapter 2- Despair

By Miyu

A/N: Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to mention it last chapter but this is a sort of "What if?" story. Meaning, some things from the show may not have happened or will happen. Such as, Toko getting shot. She hasn't. This takes place before all that stuff, making it a "What if?" story. I've seen more than half of the series now so I figured I should tell you that. When I wrote it, even I didn't know where it was going but I do now. Enjoy! ^_^

***

"So could you explain to me exactly how this happened?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. It's confidential and against STNJ rules for me to tell you."

"STNJ?"

"Hai."

"Well I can't very well examine you properly without having at least a vague idea of what happened. Was it something you got in your eyes or a bright light or what?"

"A bright light."

"Oh…I see…"

He sat her down on a swivel chair and pushed her up to a headgear that he put over her eyes. After putting up an image with many lines of letters the doctor began the eye examination.

"Can you read me line B?"

"No."

"How about line A?"

"I can't see _anything._"

The doctor sighed and took the headgear away, shining a flashlight directly in Robin's eyes. She didn't flinch or even squint her eyes.

"And you don't see any light right now do you…?"

"No."

The doctor set down the flashlight and got out his prescription forms and a pen, scribbling some notes down and handing the note to her. Take this down to the front and they'll give you what you need. I'm not 100% sure that the medication will change anything and at this late date there's probably only a 2/10 chance that you'll be able to see again.

Robin nodded slowly, as if she had known it all along. She had been prepared for the worst. Prepared for the verdict, as if in a court where her own life was at stake.

It might as well be.

"Arigatou doctor." Robin said kindly as he led her to the door and she felt someone else take her arm and lead her to the elevator.

She hated feeling helpless. She hated needing help all the time, and this was only the beginning. What would the STNJ think? What would…Amon think? Would he think her unworthy of being a hunter? And if he did…he would have reason right? What good is a hunter that can no longer use her powers to benefit the group? What good is a hunter that can only sit and listen to the commotion and not help in the least bit? What good is a hunter that can't look for evidence or tell one person apart from another unless by voice?

__

'What good am I?'

"Here we are." Robin heard the voice beside her say as she reached out to feel the counter.

After a couple of minutes she was handed her medicine and told to take it three times a day; once in the morning, once around lunch, and one before bed. Robin nodded as she was once again pulled away and led to a bench where she would wait for her ride.

__

'I can't even read my watch…'

"Robin?"

"Toko?"

"Hai."

Toko took notice that Robin didn't even look at her as she spoke. She didn't even seem to be able to tell where the voice was coming from.

"Robin…are you alright?"

"Take me home please. I'll explain it on the way there."

Toko nodded and took Robin's arm, helping her up off the bench and out to the car.

***

"So…you're blind?"

Robin seemed to be fighting back tears as she bit her lip. The car stopped at the apartment and Toko got out, running to the other side of the car to help Robin. Once Robin got out she hesitated then threw her arms around Toko and began crying.

"Shhh…it's alright."

Her heart was heavy. Not because she was thinking about never being able to see again. Or even because she might loose her job. No, because she was afraid of loosing the one person she loved most.

__

'Amon…'

Toko was sympathetic and stroked Robin's silky hair, allowing her to cry all she wanted. She had reason to…right?

__

'Why Robin?' Toko thought, seemingly asking God.

"Amon…" Robin whispered.

Toko's eyes widened at the sound of the name.

"You're worried about him…aren't you…?"

Toko sighed.

"I know Amon…and he would never just give up something…or someone he loves just because they have a disability."

__

'Disability…'

The word struck like daggers at Robin's heart.

__

'I'm…disabled…'

"Come on Robin…let's get inside."

***

"Are you _sure_ you don't want something to eat?"

"I'm fine."

Toko sighed to herself and finished putting away the food and clean dishes. If Robin stopped eating all together she wasn't sure what she should do. But she had one thing in mind. Only one thing…one person…might be able to cheer up Robin. And that was Amon.

~*~*~ I'm sorry this chappie was so short. Really sorry but I've been so busy with school and drama (having to stay till 6 EVERY school day and having practice on vacations too) to work on it much. I hope you guys'll forgive me. I'll try to make them longer in the future. Oh, and thank you guys SOOOO much for showing so much interest in my story. I'm so surprised! I did NOT expect to get so many reviews on the first chapter. You guys totally blew me away. After all, this _is_ my first Witch Hunter Robin story. Well, arigatou again! ~*~*~ Miyu


	3. Breaking the News

****

Blind Love

Chapter 3- Breaking the News

By Miyu

"Yes…I know you're busy with STNJ work. But--don't you think you could just…no. I don't want you to have to--but it's not ABOUT me. Please."

Toko held the phone at her ear as she spoke softly into it as she always did when talking to Amon. Even if they _weren't_ together anymore she still respected him greatly as a human being. She closed her eyes as she lay back on the couch.

"You're not listening. It's about _Robin._ What? Yes. I said Robin. Alright. I'll see you soon then."

Toko hung up the phone and let out a long exasperated sigh. Robin had still not eaten anything and insisted on being left alone in her room, which was the only room she had memorized where things were due to her morning routine. She wouldn't even let Toko in to give her breakfast or anything. It was becoming ridiculous how she was starving herself through grief.

***

Around noon that day Amon rang the doorbell and Toko answered as always, leading him to Robin's room. She knocked on the door.

"Robin…please…"

"No."

Amon sighed and knocked.

"Robin!"

Robin sat up out of her bed abruptly.

__

'I know that voice.'

She didn't say anything and truthfully even if she had wanted to she probably couldn't have. The words seemed stuck in her throat as she thought of all things Amon could say and all the responses he could make. Good _or_ bad. Robin crawled under her covers as she heard the door creak open and a weight fall upon her bed. Her head was buried beneath her pillow as to not expose her face. Amon sighed and said nothing for what seemed like an eternity until it seemed he could stand it no longer.

"Robin. What's happened to you?"

Robin rolled over on the bed and refused to look at him…not that she could have anyway…

"Answer me." Amon demanded, putting his hand on her shoulder and roughly turning her to face him.

She winced at his touch and attempted to turn away only to have him turn her face to meet his again. Her eyes were closed.

"Look at me Robin."

"No…I can't."

"Why not? Just open your eyes and look at me. Then tell me what's wrong."

"Don't you understand? I can't!" she exploded, opening her eyes.

Amon caught the blankness and emptiness. How was it she looked like that? Her eyes had begun to glaze over and the blue was fading. Was this because of--?

"Robin…"

"Yes…you don't need to ask…"

She sat up and pulled the covers up over herself, setting her hands in her lap.

"I'm blind. You can just go ahead and say it. I'm useless to you…to everyone at the STNJ…"

Amon seemed speechless for once, as if he couldn't muster the courage to say a word. Why was it she made him this way…even when she _wasn't_ blind? He was confused, and hurt in a way because of her obstinance to tell him of her new-found handicap. Despite the news, he didn't loose his cool as Robin started to cry.

"Stop crying. There's nothing we can do."

"No…you're right. You should just leave now. Tell them at headquarters that I've resigned. If they need a signature on the paperwork leave it with Toko and I'll sign it."

"Don't talk like that. They would never just drop you like a rock. You _must_ understand that by now."

"No. You never know what they'd do. If you'd worked with headquarters like I have you'd know."

"I have."

"Well if that's true then why do you always make them sound so good. Their intentions are never like they seem."

"I know that as well as you do."

"Well if that's true…why then do you insi--"

Robin was cut off by the sudden impact of Amon's lips against hers. Obviously she hadn't been expecting it considering she couldn't see him. As Amon pulled away Robin brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, seemingly in sudden shock.

"I…"

"I'm sorry Robin. I must go now."

And that was the last time she had talked to him.

~*~*~

A week had passed and Robin hadn't heard one word from headquarters OR Amon.

__

'Has he forgotten about me?'

~*~*~ Sorry this chappie was so short but I have a big drama production coming up this Friday and Saturday and I haven't had much time to work on it. I promise the next chapter will be better. ~*~*~


	4. Fear

****

Blind Love

Chapter 4-Fear

By Miyu

__

'Maybe I was right…he really doesn't want me…Oh…dear God please tell me I'm not right. Give me a sign. Anything…'

A rap was heard on the window but Robin was afraid to answer it.

__

'Which side of the room is the window on again?'

Suddenly a cold wind blew over her as she shivered and she could sense someone standing in the room.

"Amon?"

"You would be so lucky."

Robin gasped as she was lifted from her bed and whisked out the window. She hadn't a jacket nor proper clothes on.

__

'Where is he taking me? Could he be a…a witch? Why do I feel like I'm…flying?'

"For your information…I can read your mind. And you feel like you're flying probably because you are."

"I can't see anything…"

"Thanks to that 'blinding flash'."

"You mean--?"

"Hai."

"Who _are_ you?"

"None of your business really. But if you must know, I'm a witch."

"As if I hadn't guessed that already."

"You sure are a _smart_ one aren't you?"

Robin was sure she would never get a straight answer out of him even if she tried until she hadn't a breath left in her body. He was just one of those people, the kind that there's no point in arguing with because no matter what you never get anything out of them.

Almost like Amon…

"Only more insufferable…"she muttered, distaste in her words.

"What was that?"

Robin didn't answer. She didn't feel the need to. She had another question in mind.

"What do you want with me?"

She felt his chest heave a bit with a chuckle.

"It's not really you I want, though I will admit when I saw you I was a bit surprised at how…developed you were."

"If it isn't me you seek then who is it?"

"Let's just say I'm an enemy of one of your most dearest friends."

"Amon?"

"Bingo."

"You're happy demeanor sickens me."

"I'm glad you think so."

Robin shook her head and sighed. This man was most certainly getting on her nerves. She could only hope that Amon would come soon.

__

'Watch out…he's more clever than we know.'

~*~*~

"So…she's still sleeping?"

Toko nodded at Amon.

"Yes. She's still been moping around in there. Even after you left the other day."

Amon seemed to take a moment and think about it.

"I have to tell her something."

"What kind of something?"

"The STNJ won't let her go. She's already a part of it and they can't let someone who's already been part of the STNJ go. Once an agent, always an agent. That's how it works."

"Why didn't you tell her that earlier?"

"I wanted to make sure so that I wouldn't give her false hope."

"I see."

Amon had his hand on the doorknob as he looked at Toko.

"Think she'll be angry?"

Toko smiled.

"I can't see her acting that way around you."

And before she knew it Amon had gone in and shut the door behind him.

__

'He really does care for her.'

~*~*~

Amon saw the empty been and stared at it, stunned. She wasn't there…_his_ Robin wasn't there. The window had blown open with the curtains blowing perilously the ground which was about 3 stories down. She couldn't have gone out there…could she?

Amon studied the window to find some sign of where she went. Maybe she left a note…or something. Anything. He soon found himself scared. Amon scared?

"But why would she…"

__

'It can't be.'

Amon rushed back out the door and past Toko who gasped as he left the apartment.

"Huh?"

~*~*~

He had gotten to his car and was ready to zoom off when he saw Toko running down the apartment stairs, worry written all over her face.

"A…mon. What happened? Where's Robin?"

"I…I don't know."

"You don't…know?"

For the first time in her life Toko saw fear in Amon's eyes.

"I don't want you coming along. I don't want to risk your safety."

Toko opened the door get a better look at him.

"Bring her back…alright?"

Amon nodded as Toko set her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm trusting you."

"I know."

As she pulled away he shut the door to his car and gave her one more look. It was a look that told her, he would do anything that he possibly could to get Robin back safely and he would never ever hold himself back.

~*~*~ Okay, I'm sorry guys for the late update. I've really enjoyed all the reviews you've given me. I think this is probably my most popular story. Even more than my Inuyasha one because with only three chapters I've managed this many reviews yet my other story has over 60 chapters and it has just over 340 or something. I really appreciate it and I'll try to get the next chapter out faster. I've been really busy lately with school and such. Also, I know this chapter is a bit short but it's better than nothing right? Till next time, Sayonara! ~*~*~ Miyu


	5. Those Eyes

****

Blind Love

Chapter 5- Those Eyes

By Miyu

Doubts threatened to overcome Amon's optimistic view of the situation. He had been thinking, maybe she just wanted to get out for a little while, or maybe she had just had the window open to let the air in and she was really just in the bathroom down the hall. He hadn't really thought to look there after all.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the bad thoughts out of his head. He kept thinking of the worst that could happen, without really meaning to. She could have been taken away and killed, or…or worse…tortured.

The thoughts stung to think about. How could anyone possibly feel it _okay_ to torture someone and feel neither regret nor remorse towards the victim or victims? He was aware that some witches were capable of altering minds, but to just torture someone or something was sick.

__

'And that could be happening right now…' he pondered, at that thought speeding up by pressing the gas pedal just a _little_ bit harder.

__

'But wait…where am I going? How could I possibly save her if I don't even know where--'

"The STNJ." He said, answering his own question quite abruptly.

All the resources he needed in order to find the answer were there. But how should he go about it? He didn't even know where to start.

__

'Perhaps…if I could figure out who my enemies are…who possibly holds a grudge against me for something I've done in the past…then I might be able to find the answer.'

~*~*~

"Would you kindly tell me where you're taking me?"

"You'll know soon enough."

Robin had begun to get seasick, or…whatever it was called. Her stomach felt like it had been flipped on a frying pan and she had a headache. No wonder she didn't like air planes.

Of course…this situation was quite different. Instead of flying in comfort on an air tight plane with padded seating and ladies that delivered peanuts and soda every hour, she was being kidnapped by someone she didn't even know, dressed in nothing but her underclothes (which was lucky because normally she slept in…well…nevermind) and hanging almost upside down above the city, the lights making her woozy.

"Why did he have to be a witch that flies…?"

Without expecting it they came to a stop. Robin didn't recognize where they were but she knew it was far from where she had been. Not to mention…it was _freezing_ cold.

__

'Why wasn't he considerate enough to let me get some clothes first?'

They were on a roof. No…not the roof of a house, but instead of an apartment. Robin swore it was more of a skyscraper because with the view she had she could see EVERYTHING in the city. The lights were almost blinding and gods above it was cold.

"D-do you think we could go inside?"

The man turned to look at her and for the first time she saw his face. She was surprised to see that his face really didn't match his voice. He looked young, almost younger looking than Amon and yet his voice was so…dare she say it…captivating?

"You surprise me." She stated quite bluntly.

"How is that?" he questioned, noting the slight blush that covered her cheeks.

"It's just that…I didn't expect that you would be so…"

"Young?"

"P-precisely."

"Hm…it's a common mistake."

__

'But why does he have to be so cute? Why couldn't my kidnapper be the most homely creature that ever lived? As odd as that sounds…it would actually make me feel better. Him standing here with me nearly in the nude feels a bit…strange.'

"B-but wait…h-how come I can see? W-what did you do to me?"

"I wanted you to see your kidnapper."

Robin couldn't help but feel sorry for him a bit. Just the way he said it gave her the impression that there was something more behind those jade eyes of his. Perhaps a shadowed past or a haunting secret.

"What is the real reason you kidnapped me?"

"I've heard revenge is best served cold. And I've got revenge to take out."

"What kind of revenge?"

"He killed my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?"

"She was all I had. She was everything to me. And now…now I have nothing. I have no parents…nor brothers or sisters…they're all gone."

"But why--"

"She was a witch. Just as I am."

Robin tried to grasp what he was saying, all the while trying to get a better look at him right before everything went black again. IT was all too familiar. The emptiness…the blackness. Being blind was horrid…and yet…after only two days it felt oddly normal.

"Why did you--?"

"I have no control over your eyesight. It's a spell…just as in fairy tales only, it will be sporadic for a time until your vision disappears forever."

"F-Forever?"

It was a word Robin had pondered many-a-time in her bedroom whilst crying in bed. Not must because of her eyesight…but before, when she had questioned her purpose.

Why was I brought here?

Why was I taught witchcraft?

Why must I hold all this power?

Why me?

~*~*~

Amon pulled up in front of the STNJ, parking his car and hurrying out, his coat flying behind him.

__

'Hold on Robin…I'll be there soon.'

~*~*~ I'm aware that this chapter is a bit short but I wanted to get a new one out for you loyal reviewers. Gomen ne and I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'm working on it! ^_~ ~*~*~ Miyu


	6. Deadly Memories

****

Blind Love

Chapter 6-Deadly Memories

By Miyu

"Michael!" echoed Amon's deep voice throughout the almost empty STNJ halls.

He rushed through the corridors until he reached the main room where Michael, who had been plugging away at the computer keyboard as always, looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"I need…you to do some research for me." Amon replied breathlessly.

"Sure…what kind of research?"

"Could you find out who in this world really hates me?"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

For once in his life, Michael didn't know how to research something…amazing.

"Try looking up their profiles. Somewhere it will say in their information why they were brought to the factory and my name might be listed there. If you don't find anything, try searching the seeds. I've captured many witches and one of them just might hold a grudge against me for capturing someone they know."

"It's kinda far-fetched but I'll try. What's the sudden interest in this anyway?"

"Robin's gone missing."

"She what?!"

You could sense the fear in Michael's voice. While Robin and Michael may not have liked each other in a passionate way, they _were _really good friends.

"I'll do anything to help you get her back Amon." Michael replied, not even bothering to ask for the details.

Amon paused for a second before uttering a soft 'thanks' and pulling up a chair behind him.

"I typed in your name in the database and it brought up every profile, including your own, that has your name in it. I don't know how much more specific we can get and I don't know if we have time to look through all of these."

"It's not a female…that much I'm sure. You can get rid of them."

"But how do you know?" Michael questioned.

"I just do. Take all the females out."

"We're still left with about 50 different profiles."

Amon sighed and got closer to the screen.

"Just hurry and look at them. Surely one of them would strike a bell with me. One of them had to have hated me more than anything to do this. I know whoever kidnapped her didn't take Robin for himself but to get back at me."

"You really have thought this out haven't you?"

Amon nodded.

"I think and act quickly. You know that by now."

"Yep. Okay, here's one. Inari Takemoto, age 19. His crafts are controlling air and ice and…mind reading. His two brothers, his sister, and his parents were all witches and were all taken to the factory on various accounts. His girlfriend, Araminta Howe, was killed by accident in an STNJ mission by…you."

"That's…him."

"But how could you possibly know that already? We've only looked at about 15 profiles…"

Amon eyes were fixed on the computer screen as he looked at the young man's face. His mind flashed back to the day Inari Takemoto had escaped, and Amon had accidentally taken his girlfriend's life instead.

flashback

__

"It's futile to try and escape Inari. You know that as well as I do." Amon stated bluntly, pulling out his gun.

Inari stood his ground with his girlfriend behind him. The glare in his eyes was icy cold as he stared down Amon and protected the person he loved most, Araminta. But not only was his glare cold, the degrees in the warehouse had dropped to below 0 and it was no coincidence either. Inari was able to control ice.

"Stop doing that!" Amon ordered, clicking the trigger on his gun.

"If you just come peacefully no one will have to get hurt. But I see you don't care about that do you?" he continued.

"Inari, stop…onegai." Araminta pleaded from behind him as she held onto him tightly and buried her face in his neck.

She was terrified to say the least but she knew if the temperature were to get much lower their blood would freeze and they would all die. That's where her powers came into place. Araminta focused on a box in the warehouse that immediately burst into flame causing a small explosion. Not knowing what her intentions were, Amon took that as a threat and shot the gun. But it never hit Inari…because his love…Araminta…got in the way to protect the person she loved most.

"So…it was all a big misunderstanding…and yet, you took a life." Michael stated.

"Yes, and it's been on my conscience ever since."

"That's quite a load to carry. Here. I'll print this out for you but I still don't know how you're going to find him. He _did_ escape and there's no way he's still hanging around here."

"I know. But there's always a chance he's nearby."

"Good luck Amon."

Amon nodded as he grabbed the freshly printed paper and flew out the door.

"But he couldn't have meant to do that…could he?" Robin wondered.

"The fact that he shot the gun is proof enough. He…he should have been more careful. He doesn't care for anyone but himself and his own safety."

"That's not true. I know it's not true. I know Amon better than most people."

Though Robin couldn't see him she could tell he was upset. His voice cracked slightly and she could feel him slide down against the wall of the building. She sighed and found her way over to him sitting down also.

"I know what it can feel like to loose a loved one. Not a parent…nor a family…but a loved one. I myself never had a family to begin with. But…I had two friends…they both died due to the fact that they were thought to be seeds…and I was sad for weeks."

"You can't _possibly_ know how I feel."

"No probably not. But…"

Robin set her hand on his shoulder and allowed him to lean against her.

"I would like to help you through it…if you will let me."

Thank you guys SOOO incredibly much for all the reviews you've given me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry if it was short but I write as I receive inspiration and it also depends on how much time I have on my hands. School ends in a couple weeks… (sigh NY for me…but that's okay for you people that already got out or get out before me. My summer vacation will just last longer) so you'll still receive updates as usual. Gomen ne also that this one took so long. With school ending soon that means loads of homework and projects (have I said this already) and studying for stupid New York State Regents Exams…we're the ONLY state that HAS the regents exams…stupid stupid stupid stupid. Okay, well I'll be working on another chapter so keep a lookout. Ja ne minna-san!


	7. Don't Look Behind You

****

Blind Love

Chapter 7-Don't Look Behind You

By Miyu

__

'Someone HAD to have seen him at SOME point. The scar on the side of his face must be SOMEWHAT noticeable.'

Amon had searched most of the shops and bars in the area, including the toughest bar around. He had an inkling just maybe someone had seen him. But when everyone either shrugged or shook their head, Amon began to get irritated.

"How the hell can you miss a scar like that?!" he yelled right in the middle of the street.

A mother and her young son had stopped and were watching before the woman pushed her child foreword and scolded him for staring. The boy's large eyes didn't' leave Amon until he had gone through the door of the grocery store. Amon sighed and looked at the slightly wrinkled paper he held tightly in his hand.

"How…could you?" he whispered before squeezing the paper tighter and running again.

"Shhh…it's alright now. You may shed your tears until you haven't any left to shed." Robin soothed.

Inari, though older than her, was laying in her lap as she stroked his hair gently. It was weird how the tables had turned and how her kidnapper was really just a depressed teenager lost in his own anguish and still grieving over the death of the person he loved most. He needed consoling. Robin found herself consumed by his sadness, and she herself was having trouble trying not to cry. The only thing that kept her calm was the thought of Amon.

__

'You…didn't…wouldn't do this on purpose…right Amon?'

A chilly breeze swept over the top of the building and Robin shivered, wishing she could be inside warming up or at least have some warm clothes on. Her sudden movement startled Inari somewhat as he sat up and pushed his slightly damp hair out of his gorgeous eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Robin. I think…I just needed someone to--"

"--to listen to you. I know."

"But just because…I'm not going to kill you…doesn't save that bastard Amon though."

Robin's empty eyes widened at the name.

"You're not still going to--"

"He KILLED her Robin! What don't you UNDERSTAND!?"

"Stop it! Don't talk as if her death was his intention all along. Listen to me Inari…"

"No!"

Inari hit her hand away, scratching her arm unintentionally and causing it to bleed. She couldn't see it but she could feel the stinging and the blood dripping down her wrist.

"Robin…"

"No--just…just leave me here. There's no getting through to you…you're too long gone."

Inari was breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating.

__

'H-he's afraid of being rejected…and abandoned…' Robin thought.

She could hear his footsteps moving away from her.

"Inari…"

"No…I just realized something. You're…you're _really_ in love with him aren't you?"

Silence filled the air, deadly silence. It was almost suffocating, but it gave Robin time to think about what he'd said.

"I do…don't I…?" she pondered aloud.

After she'd said it another wind blew over them and her hair blew around her face as she covered herself and shivered. She knew it wasn't just the weather that created this cold, but it was Inari. She had realized that after she'd allowed him to lean on her and she felt 20 degrees colder.

__

'I do love him…right? He loves me doesn't he? If he does…then why hasn't he found me yet?'

"I see it in your eyes Robin, even if you _are_ blind."

"Y-You do?"

"Hai. And because of that…before I go, I would like to say…Arigatou…for listening to me."

"G-go? Why? Are you just going to leave me here to die?"

When she didn't get an answer she began to get worried. He wasn't going to jump off the building…was he?

"Inari…be sensible…" she tried, but again she didn't receive an answer.

She could hear his heavy breathing still so she knew he hadn't jumped yet.

"You're…so much like her Robin…"

__

'I'm like…Araminta? But--'

"And that is partially…why I can't stay here…"

__

'He's going to jump…because of me…'

"Your face…your powers. Don't think I couldn't feel the warmth in you Robin. You hold the power to make fire just as she did. I know…that warmth…all too well…"

"Please Inari…don't…" she pleaded.

But Robin couldn't hear his breathing any more…and she knew…he must have jumped.

I'm sorry it's so short guys. I really haven't had much time to write but I at least wanted to get SOMETHING out for you. Something is better than nothing right? School ends in 2 weeks so like I said before, I'm getting more busy by the day. Oh, and thanks to those of you that wished me good luck on my tests and sympathized with me. It's nice to know I'm not the ONLY ff.net person dealing with stupid state tests. Well I'll try to work on the next chapter. I hope this one satisfies you for a little while though. As always, thanks SO much for the wonderful reviews your giving me. This is my most popular story so far and it's all because of you guys. Arigatou! Miyu


	8. Searching for the Truth

**Blind Love**

**Chapter 8- Searching for the Truth**

By Miyu

There came this panicked feeling in the next few moments as Robin sat atop the building. She feared many things and amongst those things was the final resting place of Inari's soul; if he had truly died as he had wanted to. The wind blew strands of Robin's hair around her face as she reached up to pull them away from her un-seeing eyes. She breathed lightly so as to be able to hear the slightest sound that could tell her what was happening down below the perch she was on. Was it even possible for Inari to still be alive?

It seemed almost too much to hope for. But then again, she wondered, what would it help for him to be alive after all he'd been through; after all he'd lost? His one true love, the one he had committed his whole self and his entire heart to…was gone. Robin thought more on the subject.

Witches lives were rarely taken in the hunt and instead they were usually captured and then taken away to laboratories or places similar to high-security jails. This being the case, was it even possible for Amon to have taken Araminta's life? Robin began to wonder if she was thinking along the wrong path. What if Inari had misled her with the intentions of making her believe Amon wasn't the person she thought he was? Her mind was instantly flooded with pictures of Amon's face. She could see him again, his face, hair, eyes…everything. It was as if she had been tossed back in time to before she had lost her sight. The depth in his eyes, in his expression was almost chilling to her. Could it be that Inari was right in his perceptions? Was she really hopelessly in love with Amon?

Another cold wind blew and Robin began to think she had never been so cold in her life. It was more than just the outside chilliness. On the inside, in her heart, she was feeling frozen. It was more than just the fact that she didn't know what happened to Inari. She was also having doubts about Amon. Why hadn't he come to save her yet? Did he truly not care? More than that, why had he run out of the apartment the other day?

Was there something that she was missing?

In all the time that she had known Amon, he had never been one to keep things from her. He was most generally blunt and to the point, even if it meant her getting hurt. It was this that confused her the most as she wondered what he was doing at that exact moment in time.

Amon's breathing came in rasps as he struggled to catch his breath. Shortly after grasping a light pole for balance (he was feeling awfully lightheaded), he heard a scream issue from the opposite side of the large skyscraper he was standing beside. Closing his eyes, he seemed to be egging himself to continue on. Despite the constant throbbing in his temples, he took off in the direction in which the scream came from.

Upon reaching the other side of the building, Amon was given almost no time to register what exactly was happening. A woman and her young daughter were staring up at the top of building where Amon could scarcely make out a figure leaning against the ledge. Squinting, he could see that the figure was not a woman, at which his breath (which had been hitched in his throat) was quickly released. The person was a man, small but able-bodied. His hair was dark as charcoal and his figure lean. There was no doubt in his mind who that person was. More frankly, Amon wasn't even thinking about the figure on the ledge. His thoughts drifted to Robin as they always did and he wondered where she was and what she was doing. Was she on top of the roof? The thought made Amon shudder. To be so close to death…for his Robin to be so close…if she fell off the roof…what would become of his world? What would happen if Robin was gone?

He shook his head to clear away these thoughts. There was something not right about the whole thing. As his gaze moved upward from the man to the ledge just above him, Amon's heart raced as he saw what looked like someone else on top of the roof. From his position, he couldn't accurately tell who it was or what they were doing…but it gave him hope none-the-less. It could be Robin.

Within a fraction of a second, Amon had taken off, running towards the large building as fast as his feet and the boots that he was wearing would allow. There was no stopping him as she ran through the crowds of people and the young girl and her mom that stared upward at the building in a sort of awe. It was like staring at a car accident as you passed it on the highway. Thrilling, suspenseful, and at the same time, so frightening you're almost too scared to pull your eyes away.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it's not MUCH of an update but...at least it's something, huh? I'm sorry I've been a little behind lately... (Okay...so a lot behind) but I've had a lot on my plate as of recently. Mostly, I'm referring to midterms at school. I've only got one more left and it's not one that I'm worried about so now that I'm all caught up and everything, I'm hoping I can have a little more time to work on things. Yay.

Anyway, for those of you who stuck with this story as long as you did and have been waiting for an update, I'd like to thank you sooooooo much for the reviews you've left me on it. It's been so long since I last updated it and yet I continue to get reviews on it like crazy. Thanks for sticking with me and my story. I really really appreciate it. I promise the next chapter will be longer, okay?

Sayonara all! Next time I update I'll be 17. (just a little note...even if you don't really care) Oh yeah...and want to know the other reason I haven't written in a while? It's because I've been too busy falling in love. 3 Yes indeed.


	9. Finding You

**Blind Love**

**Chapter 9- Finding You**

By Miyu

It wasn't long before Amon reached the other side of the building, the entrance coming into view within seconds. Amon pulled open one of the glass doors, slipping in and not even taking the time to ask the receptionist where the nearest elevator was. As he aimlessly strolled through the halls, his senses told him he should ask directions but he ignored it, as men do sometimes. Despite it all, nothing seemed to matter anymore as he spotted the shining metal elevator doors at the end of a long hallway. The bottoms of his boots made a squeaking noise as he took the quick turn.

As he entered the elevator, he stared at clear buttons in search of the one labeled 'roof'. His eyes locked on it and after it was pressed, he prepared himself for what he may, or may not, find once he reached the top.

Robin's fingertips had begun to go numb with cold as she absent-mindedly stroked them, wondering what she was going to do with herself. She couldn't very well stand up and expect to get somewhere without her sight. After all, what if she accidentally slipped? That could mean the end of everything. Crawling was difficult too because due to some construction earlier in the year and the laziness of some of the workers, there were broken pieces of metal and glass at random locations across the top of the roof. The last thing Robin wanted was to be stuck with some of it.

In the end, she decided against screaming too. With the wind carrying how it was and blowing with such strength, such an attempt would have seemed futile to her. She had to just hope with all of her heart that maybe someone would come find her.

"Please…" she whispered, continuing to stroke warmth into her hands, "…Amon…"

A final ding sounded and Amon let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He flew out of the elevator almost faster than the doors could open and realized that after scaling one small stair case, he would be on top of the roof. Wasting no time, he rushed to the top of the stairs and threw the metal door open, nearly knocking it from its hinges.

Once his eyes adjusted to the light at the top of the roof, he strained his eyes to see across the way where, kneeling on the ground, was the form of a young girl. She wasn't quite clothed properly but Amon took no time in noticing this.

"…Robin."

As he whispered her name, the girl's body stiffened just slightly. She continued to shiver a little but her heightened senses resulted in her turning her head in the direction in which the sound had come from, despite the fact that her eyes could no longer see.

Robin didn't say anything. She wondered if her head was playing tricks on her. Surely Amon couldn't know she was there…could he?

Amon rushed to the girl and, with slight hesitation, set his hand on her shoulder, to which the girl moved away slightly.

It was all too familiar, she thought; the touch, the feeling, the warmth that surged through her body. Gods above, how could she suddenly feel so warm when she was so obviously cold. Only one person made her feel like that. One person alone.

"Amon…" she whispered.

"Robin…I'm here."

Robin's eyes widened as she gasped slightly in surprise and exasperation. Her surprise didn't last long though as she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his jacket.

Amon's chest was becoming gradually more soaked as Robin began to cry against him. It took everything he had not to do the same but somehow…just somehow, he managed to hold everything in and stay strong the way Robin had always known him to be. The relief he felt was something he was sure he'd never felt before, nor would heever feel it again in his life.

"…you _didn't_ forget." She mumbled in between sobs.

It was Amon's turn to be surprised as he wrapped his arms around her small body and held her against him.

"Of course I didn't."

But then something struck him as he held her in his arms. Was Inari really still out on the ledge?

"Robin…wait."

Robin looked up at Amon despite the fact that she couldn't see him as he ran a thumb over her tear-streaked face.

"Stay here." He commanded, his voice remaining gentle.

Robin nodded in response as he slid away from her. She could hear his footsteps moving away as she realized what he was doing.

"He jumped." She stated, to which Amon turned to her.

"I know. But it's not over yet."

Amon remembered the figure he'd seen only a little while ago and as he walked around the building, but looking out onto the ledges, there was no trace of the man.

How strange it was, that the man who had been out on side of the building just moments ago, Inari, was suddenly gone. Amon began to wonder if his mind had been playing tricks on him but, as he thought about it, he remembered…he wasn't the only one who'd seen him.

"Amon? There's no point in looking for him. I heard him jump…"

Amon shook his head, not wanting to worry her.

"Of course you did. I'm sorry I doubted it." He responded, going back to be at her side.

"But didn't anyone find his body at the bottom?" Robin wondered.

Amon shook his head, remembering that Robin couldn't see him as he responded.

"No."

As Amon reached down to gather Robin in his arms, he felt her lean her body against his for warmth. Her arms slipped under his as she wrapped them around his middle and laid her head against his chest, her legs dangling loosely over his arm. Words just didn't seem right anymore; they both decided as they headed back for the elevator that would take them downstairs and back into the real world, which they had both been so forcefully thrown out of.

* * *

Well there ya go. I promised another chapter...so I gave you guys one. proud of herself 


	10. Decisions

**Blind Love**

**Chapter 9- Decisions**

By Miyu

"Stupid!" Robin berated herself, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Amon looked over from the desk he was sitting at in the general vicinity of Robin's bedroom. His eyes locked on Robin's profile as he waited to hear what she was talking about.

"He controls air." she muttered, "Air…which is why he could carry me as far as he did. He's not dead. There's no way he _could_ be."

Amon didn't tell her that he had already realized this and instead let her believe that she had been the one to figure it out.

"..I see."

Robin turned towards the direction in which Amon's voice had come.

"So…he's alive then."

"It's not unlikely."

A short bout of silence followed then. Amon pondered their choices. They could search for Inari or leave him be and wait for him to strike again. Robin seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"He wants to hurt you Amon."

"I know."

"But…" Robin cut herself off.

"But…what?" Amon questioned.

Robin turned her head towards where she knew the window was. It was something she had always done when she was worried, or when she was nervous or just pensive. She imagined that she could see out over the tops of the buildings outside and down into the bustling streets full with people on their way to work, children on their way to school, people shopping, and random passers-by, admiring the views in the city. She had always found it strangely calming.

"But…I don't want him to." She finally confessed, drawing in a short breath at that.

Amon sighed inwardly at that comment. Somehow, he had known that was coming.

"I don't want you to worry about me."

"I can't help it."

Again, another bout of silence followed. Amon felt helpless in a way. Was there really nothing he could say to make her stop worrying? His dignity was at stake after all. He had the confidence in himself that he could take care of whatever was thrown at him. He could take care of himself. Did she think he _couldn't_?

Or maybe he was just being stupid.

Before he realized what he was doing, he had moved over to her bed. As he sat next to her, he wrapped his toned arms around her and stared out the window that she so longed to stare out of once again.

"I'll be fine." He assured her.

"I wish…I could believe you."

"Why can't you?"

Robin turned her head so that her face was only inches from Amon's. She could feel his breath on her lips and she wished, as she had so many times recently, that she could stare into his dark eyes once again.

"I don't know." She whispered.

Amon leaned forward slightly so that his forehead was gently pressed against hers. His eyes were fixed on her un-seeing ones and yet he didn't even think about the fact that she had the disability. To him, she was still Robin and she always would be. She would always worry about things; about life, about him. If she suddenly _stopped_ worrying, he would _know_ something was wrong.

"I don't suppose…there's anything I could do to convince you then."

Robin's lips curled into a small smile.

"No, I don't suppose there is. Only…"

"Only what?" Amon asked.

"Only…come out of this alive for me…wont you? What ever happens…just…please come back."

Amon nodded slightly, the movement of his head 'causing hers to move also.

"I will. I promise."

Robin closed her eyes as if taking everything in. She registered it. He promised. He would come back to her. Amon never broke his promises.

With little warning, Amon leaned down slightly and pressed his lips against Robin's, his body becoming instantly warmer as he did so. Robin relaxed her body a little more against him as gently kissed him back, sliding her hand up to rest on his cheek as he, almost without thinking, leaned into her palm. Neither of them was certain that they would ever meet in the same way again. Neither of them knew what could become of their futures.

They knew only that, in the end, they would be together. And for them, that was enough.

* * *

Another chapter for you guys. I'm on a roll, aren't I? I hope it was long enough. I'd like to thank my reviewers again though. Thanks so much for sticking with me. 


End file.
